sombras e sombras
by hakufu-beh
Summary: kagome depois de ver inuyasha mais uma vez com kikyou foge  encontra sesshoumaru


Oi!!! Este vai ser um capitulo único de uma das hipóteses do final de inuyasha, me digam se gostaram ao não ta? bjs e boa leituras queridas

Depois das sombras

Mais uma vez kagome volta para sua era esta assim que chega sai do templo onde o poço era escondido e encontra seu avó varrendo o chão

-vóvó, cheguei!! – anuncia kagome

-kagome já chegaste??, a quando voltas para a outra era?? – pergunta o avó de kagome

-hai, já me quer despachar é?? – pergunta falsa seria

-não é nada disso – diz voltando a varrer

-ta certo….xau – diz kagome se dirigindo para sua casa chegando nesta diz – MÃE!!cheguei!! – avisa

-oi filha, quer comer algo? – pergunta com um sorriso doce no rosto

-não mãe primeiro vou tomar um banho – diz já subindo as escadas

-ta bom – assim que chega a seu quarto pega nas coisas necessárias para o seu banho e logo se dirigiu para o banheiro, já dentro da banheira pensa

-"o que inuyasha estará fazendo em?" e com esse pensamento fecha os olhos relaxando

Em outra era

No vilarejo de kaede se encontrava sango, miroku e kaede conversando, um shippo e kirara dormindo e um inuyasha encostado na porta pensando

-"kikyou…quando te voltarei a ver? Suspira logo anoiteceu (gente quando kagome foi para sua era, era final de tarde) e este derrepente sente um cheiro familiar o qual o faz se levantar e sussurra

-kikyou…- e assim partiu para o local onde o cheiro era mais forte, deixando para trás seus amigos confusos

-o que deu nele? – pergunta sango

-deve ser o de sempre, ele logo volta – diz kaede e assim continuam a conversa, enquanto isso um certo hanyou corria pela floresta pensando

-"já estou chegando…me espera kikyou" correu mais um pouco fazendo assim encontrar o seu objectivo

-kikyou – chama inuyasha

-inuyasha – sussurra se aproximando deste e este logo a abraçou

Na outra era

Kagome se encontrava a arranjar a sua mochila amarela

-filha de certeza que não queres ficar cá a dormir? – pergunta sua mãe

-tenho mãe, eu quero ir logo – assim fechando a mochila a põem nas costas – xau mãe

-xau filha, tenha cuidado

-certo – diz saindo de casa e correndo para o poço chegando lá pula neste, chegando rapidamente á outra era esta sobe o poço e ao por os pés no chão sente uma energia conhecida

-kikyou – sussurrou e algo lhe dizia que devia ir e pousando sua enorme mochila no chão caminhou até lá mas vendo o que viu e ouvir a fez derramar lágrimas de seus olhos azuis

-kikyou…eu te amo fica comigo – diz inuyasha a abraçando

-hai..também te amo inuyasha – disse e o beijando, esta não aguentando mais sai dai correndo já não sabendo por onde ia e só parou quando foi contra algo ou alguém ao olhar para cima encontra uma cabeleira comprida e prateada, este logo se virou revelando

-se..sesshoumaru – sussurra kagome limpando as lágrimas

-"porque esta humana chora" se perguntou sesshoumaru a encarando

-gomen – se desculpou levantando-se e começou a caminhar esta quando ia passar por sesshoumaru, este a agarra pelo braço – o que foi? – perguntou curiosa

-porque choras? – respondeu com outra pergunta

-por nada – diz sorrindo fracamente mas suas lágrimas voltaram a cair pelos olhos azuis, este a abraçou a deixando estática mas não aguentando mais retribui o abraço e agora chorando livremente este pensa

-"foi o inútil do meu MEIO-irmao" conclui suspirando "porque eu me importo?" se perguntou a olhando

-porque não a matas? – fala sesshoumaru – afinal és mais poderosa que ela

-matar quem? – pergunta o encarando

-á miko morta – (dsculpm o termo pra quem gosta da kikyou)

-não…o inuyasha a ama, não vou fazer isso com ele – diz triste

-preocupaste demasiado com os outros – esta lhe sorriu triste

-"não aguento mais vou faze-lo" decide sesshoumaru em pensamento e assim pega no queixo de kagome com os seus finos dedos o puxando para cima e a beijando deixando esta surpresa mas logo retribuiu e assim que se separam sesshoumaru fala

-eu te amo….fica comigo?

-mas eu sou humana, e tu não gostas….- é impedida de continuar por sesshoumaru que fala

-você é diferente, ficas? – pergunta a encarando docemente

-hai – este lhe sorri e a beija esta pensa –"inuyasha finalmente percebi os meus sentimentos, seja feliz com a kikyou" quando se separam sesshoumaru se prenuncia

-vamos?

-hai – respondeu sorrindo, este lhe sorriu de volta e logo a pegou ao colo e se transformando em uma bola de luz brilhante faz seu caminho mas esta logo fala – sesshoumaru para onde vamos?

-para o meu castelo do oeste – respondeu e esta em resposta se encostou mais a sesshoumaru, assim que chegaram neste vários escravos vieram recebe-los e depois disso lhe mostraram o seu novo quarto passaram poucos meses e estes logo se casaram, sesshoumaru marcou kagome para que esta pode-se viver tantos anos quanto ele tiveram 5 hanyous com a beleza inigualável e viveram felizes até ao fim dos seus dias de vida

No tempo de agora

Se encontrava uma bela rapariga de cabelos negros e olhos verdes amarelados a chamar um ser de cabelos compridos até seus tornozelos prateados e olhos frios dourados

-sesshoumaru!! – chama a garota com um sorriso nos lábios e acenando para este – anda logo

-ja aqui estou kagome – diz sorrindo para esta e logo a beijando e seguiram seu caminho juntos, suas personalidades nunca mudaram a não ser um para o outro, tanto como suas paixões e amores não mudaram assim permitindo que eles fossem felizes em todas as suas reencarnações

Fim…..

O que acharam?? Me digam é importante para mim. bjss


End file.
